Ladykiller
by friends and p-f4ever
Summary: You realize you must be out of your mind - no other individual would stand for her disrespect, her disobedience, her...distastefulness. Yet when the stakes are this high, you find it hard not to allow her reputation to get the best of you.


**A/N: If you've never heard the song 'Ladykiller' by Maroon 5 and you're a fan of Bubbline, I encourage you give it a listen - to me it really portrays Marceline's character well. And with that, this story follows the lyrics of the song. Enjoy, and please review.**

_**~Baby it's not alright, the second that you turn your back she'll be out of sight~**_

Hot and heavy - the only two words you feel properly describe each encounter you and Marceline have in the confines of your bedroom...or her living room...or the woods...or just about anywhere there is a flat surface.

"Marceline..." You choose to moan out her full name, knowing it turns her on more than anything else. The longer she stays aroused, the longer she stays with you. Crying out in a mix of pain and pleasure as she digs her fangs into your neck, you claw at her back to draw her closer.

You open your eyes and blink, realizing your arms have wrapped themselves around your torso - night air invading your room as the curtains of your window flap in the breeze. She's gone once again, leaving you frustrated and unfulfilled. Letting out a sign of resignation, you change into a pair of boxers and her band shirt before crawling into bed.

Staring blankly up at the ceiling, you make a mental note to add 'frustrating' and 'unfulfilling' to words that describe these encounters.

_**~Baby she'll break your heart, the second that you spend the night apart~**_

"Hey Peebs!"

"Oh, hello there Finn. Jake." You bow your head politely at the approaching adventurers, knees dug deep into the soil of your garden. "How was today's quest?"

You see Finn out of the corner of your eye animatedly tell his tale though you only halfheartedly listen, concentrating more on plucking the weeds out of your nearly perfect soil. "...and I was all like 'yo man stop messing up these villagers' and the troll was all 'make me', right Jake?!"

"Yeah man, but we stopped him. No worries princess, he won't be causing any trouble around here that's for sure!" Jake grins as he and Finn share a bump of their fists, looking toward you for praise.

"Well, it is always reassuring to know I have my two heroes looking out for all of Ooo." You take a moment to look up at them, smiling in gratitude.

Finn blushes, scratching the back of his neck. "Heh, of course, anytime. Oh hey, guess who we saw in the village today?"

"Marceline!" Jake cuts in, causing you to jump not only in surprise but in embarrassment as well, accidentally pulling out a flower rather than a weed.

"Aw dude, that was my news! Not cool bro."

"Sorry man I couldn't resist."

You drown out their banter, opening your hand to peer down at the dead plant in your palm. "Cabbage." You continue muttering to yourself as you stand, collecting your thoughts and emotions over the previously mentioned vampire. Dusting of your knees and tossing the withering flower to the ground, you turn to face the boys. "Really? And what sort of mischievous was that hooligan getting herself into this time?"

"None...actually. She was walking out of a jewelers when we saw her." Finn taps the tip of his chin, squinting in attempts to speed up his memory. "Come to think of it, she was pretty jumpy when we tried to say 'hi'. Sped off."

"I think she's got a _lady-friend_." Wriggling his brows, Jake nudges his brother in the side. Your already pink face darkens, and you only hope they don't notice.

"What? No way man." Finn laughs, pushing Jake off of him. "She's too...ya know, too Marceline. How do you know it's even a girl?"

"Pfft, no guy wants jewelry! Just trust me."

"I think that troll hit your head. Messed you up." Everything around you has gone blurry, your body overcome with jealousy as the word 'lady-friend' echoes in your mind. You know it's irrational - neither of you mentioned being exclusive, or better yet even mentioned being a thing. "Hey PB, you okay?"

You shake your head, focusing back on Finn and Jake. "Yes, I'm fine." Finn cocks his head in confusion while Jake bites his bottom lip in excitement, winking at you. You can only imagine the things Lady Rainicorn has probably told him yet surprisingly he has been able to keep the information to himself.

"Well whoever the lucky babe is, I'm sure they'll think the gift is pretty sweet." Jake chuckles at his own joke, causing your face to flush even more. You're more embarrassed than you've ever been, yet you can't help but feel reassured by Jake's teasing. Marceline is a bit of a flirt - a quality you both love and hate about her - and you can't help but worry where she's heading every time she leaves your room.

_**~You better watch yourself I think that girl's insane~**_

"Marceline!" Storming up the spiral staircase toward your room, you tighten your fists with each passing step. "Marceline Abadeer I know you're up there!" Finally reaching your destination and throwing the door open, you quickly enter and lock yourself in. "Come out of the shadows...now!"

"My my my, someone's a little feisty today." Descending from the darkest corner of the ceiling, Marceline lands only a few inches behind you, running her nails across the back of your neck before whispering in your ear. "I like it when you're feisty."

Growling, you turn and push her off you before taking a few steps back. "Do you _mind_ explaining _why_ my butler is completely white?!"

She flashes her fangs, indirectly confirming your suspicions. "Why...whatever do you mean?" Flicking her tongue out and flipping her bangs back, Marceline closes in, transforming her right arm into a dark tentacle as she winds it around your midsection.

"Marceline, let me go, _now_." Ignoring your demand, she pulls you against her, running the fork of her tongue over your jawline.

"Now where's the fun in that?" You try to squirm away, causing her to frown as she tightens her grip. "Come on princess, you know the struggle only makes me want you more."

You lick your lips involuntary yet it's just enough of an invitation for her. She floats over to the bed, holding you tightly until she's sure you'll safely land on the mattress. As soon as she releases you, you're being straddled, her tentacle being replaced by an arm once again.

"So...did you like my little gift?" Her breath sweeps over your lips, her chest pressed firmly into your own.

"You mean your defilement of my servant? Yes, it is always a pleasure to return to the castle and find my subjects spooked."

"Good, I'm glad I could be of service then."

As she begins assaulting your body in the most delicious ways possible, you realize you must be out of your mind - no other individual would stand for her disrespect, her disobedience, her...distastefulness.

"La da da da da, I'm gonna bury you in the ground. La da da da da, I'm gonna bury you in my sound..." As her words become muffled between your legs you come to a second realization that night - Marceline is equally as insane as you.

_**~Baby she'll eat you alive, as soon as she smells your blood in the water~**_

As you take the last few steps from the pier to Marceline's front door, you can faintly make out the voices inside.

"What the junk man, you came in too early!"

"Nu-uh _bro_, you came in too late!"

"Guys, no big deal. Just take it from the top." You can't help the smile that forms when you hear her voice, especially on these rare moments when she's preventing trouble rather than causing it. Lifting your hand to knock, the door flies open only a second before your fist makes contact. Marceline leans against the doorframe, winking as she flashes you a smirk. "I can sense you from a mile away. Your...scent is very...distinct to me."

You're not sure whether to be flattered or insulted, the blush that spreads across your face making the decision for you. She motions for you to enter, closing the door before following you into the living room.

"Hey PB, what's that?" Finn points to the basket you had forgotten you were carrying, coming closer to eye the contents.

"I discovered a recipe buried deep in the bookshelves of the royal library that I thought would be fun for us all to try out. I brought all the ingredients with me." Jake reaches into the basket, pulling out the instructions that have been scribbled onto a small piece of scrap paper.

"Hmm...red velvet cupcakes? I'm in!"

"Yeah me too!" Finn begins running in place, pumping his fist in the air in excitement. You can feel Marceline standing behind you, twitching slightly as she leans over your shoulder.

"Hey dudes, why don't you two go work on that entrance again? Miss Priss and I will get a head-start on these bad boys." She doesn't wait for a response as she lifts you up by the waist and carries you toward the kitchen.

"Marceline, I brought this for all of us to work on." She places you gently in-front of the stove before floating over to the doorway, cupping her ear as you can only assume she's checking to make sure Finn and Jake have followed her instructions.

"Yes, but you've given me a unique opportunity." She lands on the ground, choosing to make her way toward you by foot. "Eating something off a chick has always been a fantasy of mine, but eating a _red_ food off one?"

You mentally congratulate yourself for having been lucky enough to find the recipe.

_**~You better run to survive, before she makes you her latest slaughter~**_

"That...that butt!" Growling, you continue to try and cover the large white spot present on your upper neck, dabbing more and more makeup onto your skin. You feel someone enter your room through the window, the mirror of your vanity not quite allowing you a visual. "What, did you come back to suck more of my color?"

Turning in your chair, you freeze, coming face to face with a concerned Lady Rainicorn. "Oh, Lady...I didn't realize it was you." Her eyes roam over you, widening as they land on the splotch near your ear.

It doesn't take long for her to coil herself on your floor, spewing various different words of warning to you in her native tongue. You nod along when you feel it appropriate, occasionally leaning down to pet her snout when she becomes overly anxious. Letting out a loud sigh, she finally becomes calm, laying her head on your lap and allowing you to pet her.

"I understand Lady, and I appreciate the concern. I am glad I have you to talk to about her since you're the only one that knows. Well, excluding Jake..." She begins to stir, about to apologize or defend herself - you aren't quite sure. You scratch the tuft of her mane, giggling. "It's okay that you told him. If you trust him to keep it a secret then so do I."

A few moments pass in silence, Lady's breathing the only sound. "I...I'm scared. I'm scared feeling this way about someone. Scared that if the kingdom finds out they...they won't see me fit to rule. I'm a princess for glob sake and here I am _galavanting_ with someone they look down upon so fiercely!"

Lady scoots closer to you, lifting her head just enough to make eye contact. She speaks to you softly - a large contrast to her earlier ramblings. You bite the inside of your cheek, refusing to cry in-front of her. Nuzzling your face and pulling away, she stares at you for a moment before asking you the one question you've been asking yourself over and over again; is it worth it?

"I...I think it is but...I sometimes fear Marceline does not hold the same opinion. I fear that one day she will realize she's bored of me and fly out the window and...and never return. She isn't one to become emotionally attached, and...I don't know if I would be able to handle just being involved short-term." You yawn, finally becoming aware of just how late it truly is. Lady straightens up, using her nose to push you to your feet and toward the bed.

She spends the entire night by your side, head gently placed on the edge of your mattress.

_**~You're just her latest kill~**_

"Like oh my glob...do you see her over there, acting as if she's better than us?!" Lumpy Space Princess is floating next to you, jabbing you in the ribs with her elbow to gain your attention. Sighing, you decide to humor her gossip nature as you look to the person in question. A lump ironically catches in your throat as you notice her target.

"Who, Marceline?" You know who she is referring to yet you can't help but hope you're wrong.

"Well duh! Who else like, floats around trying to act all cool and mysterious? Psh, poser." LSP takes a deep breath before shouting. "You lumpin' poser!"

Your face flushes in embarrassment, your fellow princess' outburst having gathered a bit of attention - including Marceline's. She seems to ignore LSP completely, her eyes burning bright as she winks at you.

"Drama bomb!" You're startled, having completely forgotten there were other people in the room besides yourself and the vampire queen. "She like, totally wants to break off a piece of your bubblegum!"

"Don't...don't be so crude LSP." Dropping your gaze, you hope she'll get the hint to leave you alone.

"Look at her! She's undressing you with her eyes! She thinks she's so cool, hitting on girls. I could get chicks if I lumpin' wanted to!" You drown most of what she's saying out, but you do manage to catch her use the word 'girls'.

'Girls'. Plural. As irrational as the back of your mind claims the thought to be, you suddenly wish you hadn't thrown yourself this party after all.

_**~She's in just to win it, don't trust her for a minute~**_

"Hey beautiful." You don't need to look up from your book to recognize the voice, humming in response. The bed dips to accommodate the new weight, a pair of lips soon making their way across your shoulder.

"Marceline, I'm really not in the mood." You keep the book to your face, though you stopped reading as soon as she entered.

"Hmm, a challenge? I like it." She grabs your book and tosses it to the floor, straddling you before you can protest. Before she can begin to slide her hands underneath your shirt, you grab her by the wrists, surprising her.

"I _said_, I'm not in the mood." It takes her a second before she recognizes the sincerity in your voice, rolling off of you and onto the opposite side of the bed.

"What's your problem?" Crossing her arms and legs, she faces you - pouting slightly.

"What are you getting out of all of this?" You blurt the question out, realizing there isn't much to lose - except perhaps for Marceline. A sinking feeling overcomes you.

"Out of what?" You glare at her. "Out of us?"

"Out of our relationship...out of...being with me?"

"You mean besides the amazing sex?" She throws her head back in laughter and for the first time you can't tell if she's joking or not. You decide you've heard enough, pushing yourself off the bed before heading toward the balcony. "Hey, wait up!"

The night air feels amazing against your skin, bringing your rising temperature back to normal within seconds. Leaning over the railing and looking out at the stars, you stiffen as a pair of arms engulf you from behind. "Marceline, I really need to be alone right now."

"But don't you want to hear the rest of my reasons?" You aren't a hundred percent sure if you actually do but at this point it can't get much worse. She presses her face into the crook of your neck as you nod, silently urging her to continue. "Well the hot, steamy, lesbian sex of course is a reason. But more importantly being with you makes me feel more alive than I've felt in years. Your passion, your mind, your nobility - you have all the qualities I lack. Besides both being smokin' hot I mean."

You turn in her arms, noses just barely missing one another. You laugh, not at Marceline's words but more out of relief. She surprises you as she continues. "But you know what most appeals to me? The fact you seem to think I'm some sort of hot shot ladykiller."

"I-I...well I thought..." She silences you with a kiss, your eyes slowly becoming heavy as it continues on. You become so lost in the feel of her lips that you almost fail to realize something has been placed on your finger once she pulls away.

Looking down, you gasp - a crimson stone occupying a small portion of your left ring finger. "It's from the Nightosphere. I would have given it to you sooner but I had to have the stone cut and put into a ring."

"It's...beautiful. Thank you."

"I try not to get all sentimental - it isn't good for my reputation - but I'll say this once. You're the only one I ever want Bonnibel, never forget that. Just trust in me."

_**~She's such a ladykiller~**_

She's taken you to a party and you feel somewhat guilty for clinging to her the entire night. Marceline doesn't seem to mind very much, using your close proximity as an excuse to dance in much more intimate ways than you feel a princess should.

Yet for this one moment you're too busy enjoying the feel of her body moving against yours to the music to care. You glance around, noticing multiple guys as well as girls watching the two of you dance as one - their eyes revealing anything _but_ innocence.

You pull Marceline into a kiss - the first major public display of affection either of you has initiated. She hungrily returns it, pulling you even closer as you hear a few disappointed groans. For once you aren't scared, you aren't worried - you've officially made it known the vampire queen is yours.

And you're the only lady she's allowed to kill.


End file.
